


When My Love Begins to Shine

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba may have finally figured out how this whole dating thing works.  Now he just needs to get Jounouchi on board.





	When My Love Begins to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of 50 Days of Pupship: Date night chosen by Kaiba

Seto Kaiba was fretting. In the six months since they had started dating, Kaiba had never actually taken Jounouchi out on an official date. This was because he was far too busy and it was just more convenient for Jounouchi to come over to the mansion, and definitely not because Kaiba had no idea what one was supposed to _do_ on a date.

So Kaiba searched: _What to do on a date?_

Some of the suggestions were bizarre:

 _Hide in a cornfield._ There were neither corn nor fields in Domino.  
_Play in the snow._  In the middle of summer?  
_Movie marathon._ They'd already done that plenty of times.  
_Go to estate sales together._  ...Why?

So Kaiba continued searching and searching, wondering why a simple fancy dinner was out of the question. He could do that, but Jounouchi.... The last time he had suggested that, Jounouchi had not been impressed. What would impress him?

 _Go to an indoor water park._ Domino had one of those. That might not be too bad, even if it did mean being around people.

 _Walk around the city at night._  Jounouchi probably wouldn't appreciate the necessary bodyguard that would follow them. That was out.

 _Picnic on the roof and watch the stars._ That-- Actually, that one sounded not too bad. He could have his cook prepare them something, and the view from the mansion's roof was spectacular.

There. It was settled. Now just a quick text to Jounouchi to make sure he'd come.

_You will join me on the roof tonight. Dinner will be prepared._

Done! Excellent. Once again, Seto Kaiba had won the battle.

_Can't tonight. Helping @ Yugi's._

Something in his chest felt like it plummeted. This was not part of the plan.

 _I'm asking you on a date._ * _Yeah, but I already promised._

Kaiba was never petulant, but this change in plans had him as frustrated as a child told it can't have a new toy.

_I wasn't giving a suggestion._

_Don't be like this. We can do it 2morrow._

Kaiba inhaled slowly, willing himself to calm down.

_You had better be here. Tell Yugi he's interfering with my attempts to be romantic._

_Not gonna do that, but thx. C u 2morrow._

Kaiba shut off his phone and turned back to his computer. Fine. He would just get more work done.

It was midnight when Jounouchi arrived at the mansion, carrying a bag of takeout. Isono let him in, and Jounouchi made his way up to Kaiba's home office. He found Kaiba still working, the glow from his computer the only light in the room.

Jounouchi flicked the lights on. Kaiba blinked as if coming out of a trance, and squinted over at him. "I thought you said you couldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Well, it's technically tomorrow," Jounouchi said. He held up the bag. "I figured your people were done for the night. So, what are we doing?"

Kaiba stretched in his chair, his back popping in three places, before he stood. "The roof. I thought you might enjoy watching the stars."

Jounouchi smiled. "Sounds great, Kaiba. Very romantic."

"I try," Kaiba said, dryly, although there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice. He had tried, very much.

Jounouchi caught that and held out his hand. "Well, c'mon, then. Lead the way."


End file.
